Doble Vida
by Dolly.th
Summary: Hay amores que matan y otros que duran una eternidad. El amor: Llega cuando menos lo esperas Y deja al descubierto Tus más grandes deseos Y tus mas profundos temores... Si amas, ¿Por qué dejarlo ir?
1. Realidad

**Prefacio.-**

El latir de mi corazón, desbocado, tratando de salir de mi pecho, me dejo saber que no seria nada fácil conseguir lo que quería.

No lo mire a los ojos, se me haría mucho mas complicado hablar, mientras el me desconcertaba con su belleza, casi dolorosa…

Me arme de valor y un tembloroso, pero inconfundible – bésame.- salio de mis labios.- solo bésame.- me escuche decir nuevamente.

* * *

**Realidad.-**

Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar, hace poco no tenia idea de que era esto del amor, un poco irónico, si, pero tampoco pensé que seria de alguien, uhmm, como decirlo, imposible, inalcanzable, en especial para mi, no es porque sea músico, o alguien muy famoso, ni nada por el estilo… a mis 17 años contaba con poca experiencia en el terreno amoroso, 100% de timidez, todo el mundo dice que soy muy bonita, pero de que me vale tener atributos, si no se como utilizarlos… además Alemania esta increíblemente lejos…

No tendré ni la mas remota oportunidad de conocerlo… pero me gustaba ilusionarme a mi misma y me preguntaba: ¿Cómo seria?, ¿Qué le diría?... quizás no me daría tiempo de hablar y caería redondita en el suelo y con un poco de suerte el me daría respiración boca a boca… ¡Ja!, si, claro, mejor dejo de ilusionarme y vuelvo a la realidad.

Allí estaba yo, sentada, en la esquina del salón de clases, soñando, como tantas veces lo hacia, Gracias al cielo que el profesor Buck no se dio cuenta, este seguía explicando un problema de matemáticas bastante complicado y yo fingía entender lo que el decía.

- Solo son cuatro semanas- solía repetirme una y otra vez a mi misma.- cuatro semanas y se acaba este suplicio… pronto me despediré del colegio, las niñas Esnobs, no mas tareas y Hola a mi libertad o a la semi-libertad, por así decirlo, todavía quedaba deshacerse de mis padres y eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

_A mi padre no le agrado para nada la idea, todavía recuerdo sus palabras, una por una- irte lejos.- bufo de manera burlona- ¿a estudiar?, no lo creo… en todo caso, tu no irías a estudiar, y al final seria una perdida de recursos, lauren.- _

_- Pero, papá- intente protestar.- en algún momento tendré que salir de esta casa… así que intenta pensar en ello. _

_Me ignoro como siempre lo hacia.- No tengo nada que pensar.- dijo.- para mi todo quedo claro, este es el fin de la conversación.- a William solo le importaba el trabajo y su dinero… todo lo demás era irrelevante._

_Mi madre ni se molestaba en opinar, no le interesaba, su empresa iba mejor de lo que esperaba, tener su propia constructora había sido su sueño desde hace muchos años y cuando lo consiguió yo pase al segundo plano de la situación… como siempre._

- Srta. Lauren!, si no le molesta ¿podría responder a mi pregunta?- el profesor Buck se veía enojado y todos mis compañeros de clase estaban rojos como tomates de tanto aguantar la risa.

_¡Demonios!_... yo no escuche la pregunta, ahora que diablos voy a hacer - Este, no escuche la pregunta.- le dije y sentí como la sangre me subía al rostro.

- Veo que no le interesa mucho mi clase.- la arrogancia rebosaba en cada palabra que decía el profesor. Claro, era fácil para el, hace muchos años que había terminado la escuela y ahora era su turno de hacernos sufrir.

- Discúlpeme- le asegure- no volverá a suceder.

- Eso espero- agrego mirándome a los ojos- los finales están a la vuelta de la esquina… y su promedio no es el mejor, por así decirlo.

Quería gritarle que lo sabía, que no era necesario que me lo recordara todos los días de mi existencia… pero como es obvio, me contuve, ya tenia bastantes problemas y uno mas destrozaría mi autocontrol y me pondría al borde de la demencia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta Fic no la escribí yo, es de una amiga, pero yo le dí las ideas... ella se llama Paola!!:)

pliiiiz dejen un Review para saber si les gusta y así la continúo!!

XDD

Gracias por leer!!


	2. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa.-**

Ya me encontraba en mi habitación, hoy no había sido el mejor día, no tenia ánimos de hacer nada… me quite los zapatos a puntapiés, me acosté en la cama y hale el pantalón hacia abajo hasta que me libere las piernas, desabroche los botones de la camisa, uno por uno, de la manera mas lenta posible…

Argg! estaba cansada, no encontraba nada que hacer… y el estrés me carcomía por dentro… me acerque a la mesita de noche, estaba segura de que allí había dejado el reproductor Mp3 y coloque la única canción que me hacia sentir mejor, monsoon, de alguna manera me relajaba, y me llevaba a un estado de felicidad temporal, si me concentraba lo suficiente podía escuchar solamente la voz de tom cuando hacia los coros y el sonido de su guitarra.

Al parecer me quede dormida… el sol se estaba ocultando, me desperté por un extraño cuchicheo que provenía de la terraza que quedaba cerca de mi habitación… abrí la puerta lentamente, algo que no fue de mucha ayuda por que esta emitió un crujido.

- ¿Lauren? ¿Eres tu?- esa era la voz de mi madre.- Estoy aquí, en la terraza-

- Lena… ¿Qué quieres?- seguramente habían llamado del colegio para quejarse de mi falta de atención en las clases de hoy, ellos siempre hacían burradas como estas para presumir de su compromiso de Educar Jóvenes de Bien… y con grandes habilidades académicas.

Me acerque al umbral que daba a la terraza, cuando llegue a la puerta me quede de pie, apoyándome del marco.

- Ven siéntate- hablo con bastante entusiasmo, y palmeo un espacio vació a su lado.

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunte sigilosamente, si no habían llamado del colegio como sospechaba, no era bueno que se diera cuenta de que algo había sucedido.

- No, no pasa nada.- esta vez hablo mi padre, que se encontraba sentado en una silla justo al lado del espacio que quedaba vacío, donde se suponía que yo me sentara.- Solo queremos hablar contigo.-

Una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, pero otra muy diferente se apodero de el, incertidumbre… ¿de que querrían hablar?... entrecerré los ojos, hablar, no era algo muy común en ellos, recorrí lentamente el pequeño espacio para sentarme y "hablar".

- Lauren…- Lena parecía pensar lo que iba a decir.- Se que esto es muy importante para ti y…- se escucho un pequeño sollozo- eres nuestra única hija, queremos que seas feliz… ¿sabes?

Asentí lentamente, aunque no sabía a que se refería…

- Este…- intervino mi padre- revisamos el correo, de vez en cuando y llego una carta que esperabas hace varios meses.

- ¿una carta? No se a que te refieres…- trate de recordar, pero no estaba segura de que estuviese esperando una carta.

- Es una aceptación, a la solicitud que enviaste a la universidad de Hamburgo…- la voz de mi madre se escucho entrecortada por los sollozos.

- Y me van a decir que no puedo ir, porque seria una perdida de recursos y todo lo demás...- comencé a protestar.-...que seria mejor estudiar aquí, por que quizás no me vaya tan bien, y todo será una perdida de tiempo.

- No, no es eso…- dijo mi madre… esta tenia los ojos rojos y constantemente se pasaba el dorso de las manos para que las lagrimas no cayeran.- es que te vamos a apoyar en lo que decidas y si quieres irte a Alemania a estudiar, eso es lo que harás…-

Estaba perpleja, me alegraba… ¡claro que me alegraba!, pero el shock no me dejaba ni pensar, mi sueño, que hace poco se encontraba tan lejos… ahora estaba tan cerca.- No lo puedo creer…- mi voz fue apenas un susurro.- ¡Es genial!-

Kathe había dicho ¿Por qué no enviamos solicitudes a lugares raros?, será divertido… a mi solo se me ocurría un lugar, cuando envié la solicitud no pensé, ni esperaba una respuesta y ocurrió… al parecer nada es imposible…

Les di un abrazo a mis padres y les agradecí como mil veces por dejarme ir… son lo máximo chicos, les dije una y otra vez.

Nada es imposible…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero les haya gustado!!^^

dejen Review

p.s : esta fic no es mía, es de una amiga...ella se llama Paola xD


	3. Alemania

**Alemania.-**

El tiempo paso increíblemente rápido, fue un poco difícil despedirme de mis amigas, algunas personas de mi clase no creyeron que fuera a perderme la fiesta de graduación, por alguna razón ellos lo veían como algo importante, a mi me daba igual ir o no… kathe era un mar de lagrimas, me decía lo mucho que me iba a extrañar y naileen repetía una y otra vez que me olvidara de Tokio hotel y que me enfocara en la universidad.

No permití que mis padres me acompañaran al aeropuerto, el tiempo que pase con mi madre fue un suplicio, solo hubo llanto, intento de persuasión para que me quedara y luego de todas mis negativas aceptación de los hechos, no iba a pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez.

Las catorce horas de vuelo fueron un infierno, trate de no pensar en eso, mantenerme positiva, y concentrarme en lo cerca que estaría de tom cuando llegara a Alemania, las escalas eran lo peor, movilizarse de una parte del aeropuerto a la otra, a veces solo tenia 10 minutos para descansar y tomar el siguiente vuelo.

Cuando baje del avión en la ciudad de Hamburgo, eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, el aire estaba frío, quizás unos 10 grados, el ambiente era de lo mas extraño, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía a mil por hora… quizás eran los nervios, aunque no tenia claro por que estaba nerviosa.

Tome un taxi y le indique precariamente la dirección al conductor en alemán, por lo menos esas clases servirían de algo…

Durante el tiempo que viviera en Alemania viviría en casa de Bretchen Hölderlinn, era muy buena amiga de mis padres, trate de venderles la idea de rentar un departamento, pero no fue posible…

Ella vivía con una de sus dos hijas, en un residencial muy reconocido de Hamburgo, su hija mayor steph, se había casado hace poco, su hija menor angie tenía la misma edad que yo, y había entrado a la universidad un semestre antes, para mi suerte hablaban español fluidamente, aunque me advirtieron que hablaríamos mucho en alemán para que practicara.

- Hola Lauren ¿Cómo estas?- Bretchen se mostraba muy carismática…- pero has dado un estirón, estas bien grande y bonita…

Le respondí con un tímido- Gracias.-

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?-

- Sin problemas… aunque algo tedioso…- le dije y esboce una media sonrisa.

- Solo necesitas unas horas de descanso y listo…- se mostraba muy optimista, yo sin embargo pensaba que nunca me iba a recuperar.- te gustara Hamburgo, angie acaba de regresar de una fiesta… probablemente debe estar dormida… podrás hablar con ella en la mañana… ¡Ja!, bueno dentro de unas horas por que ya es de mañana.

Me instale en la habitación que pertenecía a la hija mayor de bretchen, al parecer todo seguía igual, como ella lo había dejado… las paredes estaban pintadas de un color negro con unas chispas plateadas… por otro lado estas estaban cubiertas de afiches de bandas bastante raras… 12 stones, escape the fate, deff leppard, cinema bizarre y muchas mas, me fije en las cortinas azules y todos esos raros detalles, la habitación era la miniatura de un club nocturno y allí estaba encima del guardarropa un espacio exclusivo para su banda favorita… afiches de Tokio hotel, al parecer alguien tenia buen gusto para la música.

Saque mi ropa de dormir de mi bolso de mano, me la puse y me recosté en la cama… el sueño no tardo mucho en llegar, por que caí en la inconciencia en menos tiempo del esperado…

Soñé con Tom kaulitz, como siempre… esto ya se estaba volviendo un habito bastante desagradable… porque cada vez que me acordaba de el me invadían olas de dolor y el recuerdo constante de que no lo tenia a mi lado realmente…

Se escucho un ligero golpeteo en la puerta…- ¿Lauren?- esa era la voz de angie.- ¿estas dormida?-

- No… angie, la puerta esta sin llave, pasa.- le dije y vi como giraba el picaporte.

- ¿Cómo estas amiga?- dijo y se acerco a mí para darme un abrazo.

- Bien.- le respondí- aunque bastante agotada.

- ¿hace cuanto que no nos veíamos? Me parece que una eternidad…- su voz que pasaba de chillona a angelical en segundos llenaba la habitación con su entusiasmo.

- teníamos 13 años la ultima vez que nos vimos…- me quede pensativa un momento- pero al parecer no has cambiado nada.- le comente luego de un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Estas lista para comer?- pregunto- mamá nos preparo lasaña y se veía muy buena.-

- ¿comida?...- me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta- pero ¿Qué hora es?-

- Son las dos de la tarde… has dormido diez horas o algo así.- suspiro audiblemente.- ¿te espero para almorzar juntas?

- Si…- le respondí rápidamente.- claro, si no tienes mucha prisa… me tardare unos diez minutos.-

Era cierto la lasaña estaba deliciosa, angie me bombardeaba con preguntas acerca de esos cuatro años que no estuvimos en contacto… trate de responderle de buena gana, pero tantas preguntas me hacían sentir incomoda.

- En fin…- dijo angie- ¿cuantos novios has tenido…?- no espero a mi respuesta y saco sus propias conclusiones.- cuatro o cinco… ¿no?-

- No.- le dije de la manera mas calmada posible.- fue solo uno.

- ¿Uno?- alzo una ceja y hablo con en tono de incredulidad.- en todos estos años has tenido un solo novio.-

- Este, sabes, no me siento muy cómoda hablando de eso…- le confesé.- quizás podríamos cambiar de tema.

- vamos a salir dentro de una hora, quede de verme con unas amigas y tu me vas a acompañar.-

- Oh, no- le dije yo no quería salir y menos con ella y sus excéntricas amigas.- yo puedo quedarme… no es necesario que salga.

- No, tu vas a venir, no te vas a quedar aquí encerrada…- su voz adquirió un tono de histeria y no quise protestar para que no armara un berrinche.

La tarde fue divertida, sus amigas no eran tan parecidas a ella, en realidad eran muy entretenidas y chistosas, paseamos por el puerto, tomamos malteadas y ellas no dejaban de hablar de un dichoso concierto, y de lo emocionadas que estaban, nunca mencionaron el nombre de la banda y yo no sentí la necesidad de preguntar.

Eran las siete y media de la tarde cuando angie paso por mi habitación… estaba muy bien vestida y maquillada, algo que no era raro en ella, pero me daba la impresión de que era por alguna actividad especial.

- alístate.- me ordeno de lo mas normal- vamos a un concierto.

- angie, la verdad no quiero salir, nos pasamos la tarde con tus amigas y no he tenido tiempo de desempacar.- le explique.

- Uhhh, no seas así- me miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado- ya compre las boletas, y cuando supe que ibas a venir compre una para ti… además no se porque eres tan aguafiestas, no todos los días Tokio Hotel tiene presentaciones en la ciudad.-

Angie había mencionado las palabras mágicas- ¿un concierto de Tokio Hotel? ¿Estas hablando en serio?- le pregunte perpleja…

- Si…-

- entonces dame un momento para arreglarme.- le dije y corrí en dirección al baño.

- aquí espero!!!- grito angie y escuche una carcajada a mis espaldas.- eres… muy… fácil de… convencer.- casi no entendí lo ultimo que dijo ya que seguía riéndose.

Cuando llegamos al auditorio en donde iban a tocar, tenia los nervios de punta, las manos me sudaban y constantemente me ruborizaba, angie pensó que me estaba volviendo loca…

- ¿Qué tanto te gusta Tokio Hotel?- me pregunto y su mirada busco la mía.

- Este… si te digo que me encantan y que me muero por verlos desde siempre, desde que escuche su música por primera vez, me creerías –

- Claro… - dijo y curvo los labios en una mueca, era obvio que también le gustaban mucho.- ellos son lo mejor.

- Espera un segundo- le dije y me puse de pie para salir.

- ¿A dónde vas, lauren?-

- Voy a la tienda de enfrente… vuelvo en unos minutos.-

En la tiendecita había de todo… tome algunos dulces, ojee algunas revistas, era increíble como se podían conseguir pósters de tamaño real aquí… camine hasta la caja para pagar todo, me distraje con las bisuterías que estaban en un estante mientras esperaba a que una persona que había allí pagara lo que había comprado…

En realidad no prestaba atención, pero ese peinado me resultaba familiar, y la ropa que llevaba… solo una persona que conocía, bueno que había visto miles de veces en la televisión y en Internet se vestía así – no… puede… ser…- me dije a mi misma – no puede ser!!!- y zas!, la visión se me nublo por completo… todo me daba vueltas y una sensación de vértigo se apodero de mi.

* * *

**Notas:**

esta fic no la escribí yo, es de una amiga a la k le dí la idea....ella la escribió y me pidió k la subiera!

si les gustó pleaseee...dejen Review xD


End file.
